Me or My Brother
by Micky Milky
Summary: "Shizu-chan, tolong katakan pada Kasuka, aku Orihara Izaya menyukainya, dan katakan padanya juga, jika aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya."... Shizaya fanfic, RnR Please... update next chap...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Me Or My Brother**

 **Author: Micky_Milky** **  
** **Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: Ryohogo Narita**

 **Pairing: Shizuo X Izaya**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

 **Enjoy reading**

Semilir angin menyejukkan mengelus lembut surai pirang milik pemuda yang sekarang bernapas pendek-pendek, wajahnya berkeringat deras, manik madunya menatap kesal kearah empat kawanan seniornya di sekolah. SMA Raira yang mulanya damai berubah total saat sosok itu mulai mengamuk. Tak sengajah menguping niat 'baik' sang senpai, Shizuo Heiwajima mendadak panas, darahnya mendidih ke ubun-ubun, niat hati ingin bermalas di atap sekolah menjadi berbelok untuk menghabisi para pecundang didepanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau tembak, hah.. kau kira bisa mendapatkanya semudah itu. Sana pergi..."

BRAK...

Tiang listrik itu menabrak pagar sekolah mereka menghancurkan sang pagar dan membuat sang tiang listrik tergeletak menghalang jalan utama di depan sekolah mereka. Keempat pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur tujuh belas tahun lebih itu berlari meninggalkan sekolah mereka, mengabaikan jam pelajaran ke tiga mereka. Lebih baik bolos dari pada mati, jika nasib baik masih berpihak mungkin mereka masuk rumah sakit dengan patah tulang di sana sini.

"Heh... Shizu-chan."

Perhatian Shizuo teralih pada sosok pria bermanik merah berambut hitam yang memandangnya bingung, matanya mengamati halaman sekolah mereka, melihat betapa buruknya tempat ini sekarang.

"Izaya-kun?"

"Heh~ habis olahraga berat, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo mendengus, dia berbalik arah mengabaikan sosok pria kurus itu, kini matanya menatap nyala akan keberadaan sebuah jam tangan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, menggeretakkan giginya kesal, Shizuo melangkah maju, mengijak jam tangan mahal itu sekali saja dan melihat hasil jerih payanya, jam itu remuk tak berbekas. Tanpa rasa bersalah pria itu berjalan kesal meninggalkan si kurus bingung.

.

.

"Ne... ne... Shizu-chan, lihat."

Heiwajima Shizuo mengerling sekali kekiri, di bawah sana tepat di halaman sekolah mereka pria itu melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal berjalan santai di temani beberapa gadis di sampingnya, wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. Moodnya sedang tak baik, kehadiran Izaya di sampingnya cukup membuat telinganya panas mendengar pemuda itu sibuk mengoceh ini dan itu. Bermaksud hemat tenaga, pemuda bersurai pirang palsu itu berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran manusia berisik di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kasuka memang selalu tampan ya, Shizu-chan, sungguh siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya pasti sangat bahagia."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh di samping Shizuo saat ini tersenyum senang saat melihat adik kelas mereka yang juga bersetatus sebagai adik kandung dari pemuda bersurai pirang di sampingnya saat ini, dia tak menghiraukan bagaimana Shizuo berusaha menulihkan pendengarannya dari pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sungguh, Shizuo lagi tak ingin main 'ayo tangkap aku' dengan pemuda itu saat ini, dia capek dan cukup lelah sedari pagi ibunya mengoceh karena dia merusak pagar rumah mereka kembali.

"Diam lah, suaramu berisik sekali."

"Ne... ne... Shizu-chan, apa Kasuka memiliki kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat mata Shizuo yang tadinya terpejam terbuka lebar, melihat sosok Orihara Izaya tersenyum memandang adiknya. Pemuda itu tak sama sekali melihatnya, mata beriris merah itu malah memandang penuh minat pada sosok sang adik yang setingkat di bawah mereka, wajah Shizuo kini beralih sempurnah melihat adiknya di bawah sana berjalan dengan langkah pelan mengabaikan panggil para siswi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku jadi Kekasih Kasuka, bagaimana? Kami cocokkan?"

Shizuo terdiam sejenak, ada rasa sesak di dadanya, rasa kesal bercampur perih, dia benci mendengar kata-kata itu dari sosok pemuda berwajah licik itu. Dan ini kenapa dia tak suka Izaya mengungkit bagaimana populernya sang adik dari pada dia, apa salahnya coba, mereka satu gen, satu rahim dan satu orang tua, kenapa Kasuka terlihat lebih menawan dari dirinya? Jujur saja selama ini Shizuo tak pernah berfikir panjang tentang penampilan, tapi saat pemuda di sampingnya begitu mengagungkan sang adik, dia benar-benar iri akan wajah yang memang nyaris serupa dengannya itu, terkecuali rambut mereka yang memang Shizuo sengaja untuk menyemirnya menjadi pirang.

"Kalian sama-sama laki-laki, mana cocok, lagian hubungan sesama laki-laki itu sangatlah tabuh."

Izaya merengut kesal, kini tubuhnya yang berbaring di lantai beton atap sekolah mereka, Shizuo duduk tenang menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata teduh, apa yang dikatakan Izaya tentang adiknya bukanlah hal yang salah, suka? Laki-laki dan laki-laki? Ah... dia sendiri laki-laki dan tolong garis bawahi jika dia juga menyukai seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki itu adalah Orihara Izaya, sosok yang sering bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya, hanya saja Izaya terlalu mencintai manusia-nya sehingga monster tampan sepertinya harus terabaikan.

Tersadar jika sekarang Izaya menaruh minat bukan hanya dengan seluruh manusia tapi terfokus akan satu manusia membuat Shizuo was-was, apa lagi dia sadar jika sosok itu adalah sang adik, apa dia harus bersaing dengan adiknya?

"Aku kembali ke kelas."

Izaya mengerjam bingung, dia mengira Shizuo mungkin akan mencekiknya atau bahkan melempar tubuhnya dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka, namun sayang, pemuda itu hanya berdiri lalu berjalan berlalu begitu saja, entah malaikat mana yang menaruh minat pada monster itu sehingga membuatnya begitu baik hati pada Izaya hari ini.

"Shizu-chan, tak ingin membunuhku?"

Alis Shizuo menukik tajam, melihat Izaya yang menimang-nimang folding knife miliknya, pemuda itu sudah berdiri menatap remeh pada pemuda tinggi satunya. Shizuo membuang napas lelah, lelah akan dirinya yang tak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaanya pada pemuda jenius sosiopat seperti Izaya, sehingga mereka akhirnya berkahir dengan 'Mari kejar aku'. jika dia berkata apa adanya, Izaya pasti akan menganggap semuanya lelucon dan berakhir dengan tawa menyebalkan dari Orihara sulung itu. Dia masih ingat Izaya selalu menyamakannya dengan hewan ber sel satu, jadi apa perkataannya dan perasaannya akan dimengerti dengan Izaya kelak?

"Aku sedang tak berselerah."

.

.

Pagi itu Shizuo turun dari lantai dua rumahnya menuju dapur, mengambil sekotak susu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu, ini hari minggu, dan dia sedang libur, di liriknya sang ibu yang sedang menjemur pakaian dan ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran pagi, matanya memandang Kasuka, sang adik yang asik menatap bingkisan entah dari siapa.

"Kiriman dari siapa?"

Kasuka memutar bola matanya, menatap sang kakak yang sibuk menyedot susu dingin miliknya, pemuda berwajah datar itu meletakan secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang rapi.

"Dari teman sekelasmu."

Shizuo mengambil kertas didepannya, membawa baris demi baris kata yang di tulis di sana, dahinya berkedut kesal, kenapa juga manusia itu menulis surat pada adiknya.

"Dia temanmu bukan, Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo mengerling sesaat sang adik, mengembalikan surat milik adik laki-lakinya itu. Isi suratnya tak begitu panjang, hanya bertuliskan nama Orihara Izaya dan nama sang adik, dia tahu, pemuda gila manusia itu memang tak bisa merangkai kata apapun untuk menggobal.

"Apa isi paketannya?"

Sungguh, Shizuo tak menyangkah Izaya sampai juga ke tahap ini untuk mendekati adiknya, dilihatnya sang adik yang membuka bingkisan itu dengan tak sabar begitu juga Shizuo, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang di berikan pemuda itu untuk adiknya.

Sebuah jam tangan mewah, Kasuka terlihat biasa, dia tak begitu antusias melihat bedah mewah bermerek itu, sedangkan Shizuo terihat lebih buruk, moodnya benar-benar kacau, dia tahu Izaya orang kaya, hanya sekedar jam tangan mewah bukan berarti besar bagi pemuda itu. Dia juga pernah mendengar dari Shinra jika pemuda itu sudah mulai berjudi saat mereka masih SMP belum lagi kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang berada di luar negeri. Jadi sudah di pastikan jika pemuda itu memiliki uang lebih banyak saat ini.

"Kenapa dia memberiku hadiah?"

Shizuo membuang wajahnya kesal, mengabaikan Kasuka yang sibuk membolak balik isi kotak jam tangan itu. Tak ingin membanting perabotan rumah, Shizuo bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kembali ke kamar.

.

.

"Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo berusaha tetap fokus akan langkahnya, dia memohon pada apapun saat ini agar dia tak membanting satupun properti negara hanya karena terlalu kesal dengan pemuda yang sekarang berlari menghampirinya.

"Shizu-chan... nani? Heh~ kau mengabaikanku, Shizu-chan, tumben tak menyerangku, biasanya kau akan terlihat agresif."

Shizuo terus berjalan, dengan langkah semakin lebar dan cepat, pemuda yang sedari tadi menguntilnya sibuk berputar-putar di sekitarnya, tersenyum senang lalu terus menggodanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Izaya-kun."

Izaya tersenyum senang akhirnya mendapat respon dari monster Ikebukuro itu. Bosan melihat Izaya terus tertawa dan mengoceh, Shizuo berhenti berjalan, kini manik madunya menatap Izaya kesal sedangkan Izaya hanya tersenyum senang sok manis.

"Hidoi, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Shizuo diam memandang pemuda itu dalam, Izaya terlihat manis saat ini, pemuda itu tersipu malu dengan wajah sedikit merona, sungguh Shizuo sampai lupa bernapas melihat hal itu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana reaksi Kasuka melihat kado dariku?"

Shizuo mengencangkan genggamannya pada tas sekolah miliknya, sungguh, hatinya meletup-letup terbakar cemburu, sudah cukup dia berurusan dengan Seniornya kemarin, saat dia mendengar mereka ingin mendekati Izaya, hah~ sekarang kenapa harus adiknya, dia tak mungkin membanting sesuatu kearah Kasuka bukan karena rasa cemburunya saat ini.

"Dia terlihat biasa."

Izaya menunduk lesu. Shizuo bisa melihat raut wajah itu berubah muram, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Izaya saat ini, bagaimana perasaan seseorang akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Shizu-chan, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Jangan harap, Kutu busuk. Aku tak akan menolong apapun."

Shizuo meneguk ludah paksa kala melihat pemuda itu kembali menunduk sedih, dia terlihat lebih kacau dengan wajah yang semakin muram. Manusia mana yang bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai tertunduk sedih seperti itu didepanmu, walaupun memiliki kekuatan monter, Shizuo tetaplah manusia, apa lagi ini kali pertama Izaya berwajah seperti itu, sungguh, Izaya itu hiper, hiperaktif, hiperjenius dan hiperaneh, tapi sayang Izaya terlalu idiot untuk tahu jika Shizuo menyukainya, bukan membencinya seperti yang Shizuo katakan saat mereka pertama bertemu dan di perkenalkan oleh Shinra.

"Oke, apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Ini kali pertama Shizuo merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, bahkan Shizuo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum samar saat pemuda kurus yang sering melemparinya dengan folding knife dan di balas dengan lemparan rambu-rambu lalu lintas itu memeluknya senang. Pemuda itu bahkan bergelantungan di leher jenjangnya.

Sadar jika mereka menarik minat banyak orang, kedua siswa Raira yang masih menggunakan seragam itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Shizu-chan, tolong katakan pada Kasuka, aku Orihara Izaya menyukainya, dan katakan padanya juga, jika aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Yooo fanfic ShiZaya baru^^, gak edit lagi, maaf kalau banyak typo disana sini.** **Semoga suka, Repyu Please…**

 **-^Micky_Milky^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Me Or My Brother**

 **Author: Micky_Milky**

 **Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: Ryohogo Narita**

 **Pairing: Shizuo X Izaya**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Refleksi diri terlihat di atas air yang beriak, pemuda berambut pirang palsu itu menghela napas setelah tadi sempat berkaca diri di bak mandi, gedoran pintu di belakangnya membuyarkan lamunan atas diri seseorang yang semalam suntuk membuatnya tak tidur.

"Nii-san, cepat mandi, nanti aku terlambat."

"Iya, sabar."

Sang pemuda mengambil handuk dan menggulungnya di badan, membuka pintu menemukan sosok berwajah datar yang menatapnya tak berekspresi.

"Aku mendapatkannya di loker kemarin, dia menerorku."

Pemuda pirang itu menyambut lemparan kotak kecil dari sang pemuda berwajah datar, tak sama sekali berkata lagi, pemuda itu masuk dan mengunci kamar mandi. Pemuda pirang itu meremas kotak kecil itu pelan, merasa dirinya benar-benar tak berguna saat melihat nama yang ada di balik kotak itu.

"Izaya, kubunuh kau."

.

.

.

Shizuo Heiwajima berjalan lebar menelusuri koridor sekolah, mulutnya mendumel dengan langkah kesal namun teratur, wajahnya sudah mengkerut dengan sumpah serapah di mulutnya. Pemuda itu menikung lalu menendang pintu kelasnya dengan keras, mendapatkan semua teman sekelasnya menatap heran begitu juga Kadota yang sedang asik melamun.

"Shizu-chan, Ohayou, sugooiii- kau semangat sekali, Shizu-chan."

Pemuda berseragam hitam didepanya bertepuk tangan heboh, berlari mengitari tubuhnya, mata ruby itu menangkap kotak kecil yang diletakkannya di loker sang gebetan. Izaya menyeringai saat tahu benda itu sudah berada digenggeman sang monster.

"Izaya, apa ini?"

Izaya menangkap kotak itu sigap, melihat sang kotak yang masih berisi hadiah yang kemarin di belinya untuk Heiwajima junior, matanya kini liar memandang seluruh penghuni kelas sampai ruby itu beradu dengan coklat madu milik Shizuo.

"Hadiah untuk Kasuka."

Kilat kesal terlihat tampak jelas di mata sang pirang, Kadota tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu begitu juga Shinra yang sudah bersembunyi di bawah meja, dia tahu sebentar lagi akan ada fasilitas sekolah yang melayang.

"Taruhan, sebentar lagi apa yang akan di lempar Shizuo?"

Kadota melirik Shinra yang sudah bersembunyi di bawah mejanya, pemuda berkacamata itu menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Mungkin meja, mungkin juga lemari, atau papan tulis." Pemuda berkaca mata itu berkata sambil cengengesan.

"Kurasa, Shizuo bisa melempar ketiganya sekaligus."

Kadota kembali tersenyum, ya, itulah sahabat, disaat sahabatmu sedang sibuk sendiri mungkin sahabat itu bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan, ah... dasar.

"Shizuo terlalu keras kepala."

Wajah Shinra kini terangkat, melihat dagu dan tulang rahang Kadota dari bawah, melihat pemuda itu menatap kedua teman mereka yang saling menghujam kata-kata andalan mereka.

"Ya, Shizuo terlalu keras kepala, dan akhirnya dia kehilangan Izaya."

Lirih Shiran, Kadota memukul kepala yang menyembul dari kolong meja nya, mendapat protes kecil dari pemuda yang gemar menyebar kata-kata romantis pada pacar tanpa kepalanya itu.

"Terlalu drama, kau berkata seolah Izaya sudah mati Izaya masih berdiri tegap."

Kadota menghembus napas dalam, kini tangan kirinya menopang dagu melihat Shizuo yang sudah mengangkat meja terdekat.

"Izaya-kun, jangan ganggu adikku lagi, Baka."

BRAK...

Izaya menyeringai senang saat meja itu berhasil dilewatinya, memijak tepian meja dan membiarkan meja itu menghantam dinding, sebagian siswa bertepuk tangan heboh memberi dukungan pada kedua kubu yang bertikai, para siswi menjerit histeris dan berjejalan keluar dari kelas, Kadota dan Shinra hanya sibuk menarik napas maklum, dan mereka tau ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, mungkin bisa sampai istirahat pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Izaya duduk tenang di balkon kamarnya, kakinya menjutai kebawah berayun sesuka hati, sedangkan matanya fokus akan benda di tangannya, hadiah yang akan di berikannya pada Kasuka yang sudah remuk tak berbentuk. Matanya sayup mengingat pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Hah... bodoh..."

Dia bergumam, sepi sekali hari ini, biasanya kedua adik kembarnya akan mengoceh di telinganya sepanjang waktu, tapi sayang khusus malam ini kedua Orihara junior itu terlihat sudah lelap di ruang tamu dengan posisi yang tak elit, Izaya bukan kakak yang baik yang akan menggendong kedua adiknya kekamar atau untung-untung membangunkannya, dia lebih memilih membiarkan kedua Orihara itu di ruang tamu.

"Huufft..."

Kembali Izaya menghela napas panjang, fokusnya teralih saat rubynya menatap ke bawah, tepat di jalan berbelok di depan rumahnya, sosok hitam samar-samar terlihat di balik tiang listrik, kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum licik berjalan kedalam kamar dan mengambil satu folding knife dan melemparnya. Pisau itu terbang secepat angin membentur dinding beton dan tergeletak di jalan aspal.

"Cih... meleset."

Kali ini lemparan kedua, dan Izaya yakin mendengar umpatan seseorang dari balik tiang listrik itu sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di telan malam.

"Gocha... kena kau."

Seringai itu semakin menjadi saat Izaya melihat siulet seseorang berjalan terseok memegang lengan kirinya.

.

.

Kasuka menghela napas berat, pemuda itu diam memandang sosok didepannya yang tersenyum manis bak anak kecil tanpa dosa. Di sudut kelas Shizuo membuang arah pandangnya ke luar jendela, mengamati beberapa siswi dan siswa yang beraktifitas di luar sana. Di sampingnya Kadota dan Shira sibuk sikut-sikutan melihat ekspresi Shizuo yang terlihat akan meledak.

"Izaya-san?"

Kasuka bersuara, pemuda di depannya yang bernama Izaya itu mengangguk semangat. Sungguh pemandangan ini membuat Shizuo iritasi.

"...ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Ah... apa masalah kado ku yang kemarin?"

Kasuka merogot saku almamater sekolahnya, menemukan sekotak permen karet. Dia heran apa sebenarnya yang di pikirkan seorang Izaya Orihara sehingga memberikannya sekotak penuh permen karet.

"Aku tak butuh ini."

Izaya menatap kotak yang terjulur padanya, pemuda itu mengambil kotak itu dengan berat hati.

"Apa karena isinya tak menarik? Aku kehabisan akal untuk memberimu sesuatu yang menarik, kau terus menolak kadoku."

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang tersisa di kelas itu menatap horor pada Izaya, yang mereka tahu Izaya adalah pemuda aneh dengan bermacam akal dan gemar berkelahi dengan Shizuo itu tak pernah terlihat sekacau saat ini. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam lama, terlihat sangat depresi.

"Aku tak butuh kadomu, dan satu lagi."

Shizuo melirik adegan itu kesal, walau begitu dia benar-benar tak bisa masuk begitu saja dalam pembicaraan itu dan menarik Izaya dari sana. Ah... firasatnya buruk.

"... kurahap kau tak melukai Shizuo-nii lagi, aku tahu kalian memang seperti kucing dan anjing, tapi melihat nii-san pulang dengan lengan tertusuk pisau itu sunggung mengganggu."

Shizuo melotot kesal melihat perkataan sang adik, terlebih lagi saat Izaya menatapnya juga, sungguh dia tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda kurus itu, kelas menjadi hening sampai tawa Izaya membuat seluruh kelas terfokus padanya.

"Huahahaha... Shizu-chan, jadi firasatku benar kalau orang semalam yang memata-mataiku itu kau?"

Wajah Shizuo merah sampai ketelinga. Pemuda itu menggebrak meja lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan langkah lebar pemuda itu keluar dari kelas. Kasuka hanya diam melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Sedangkan Shinra dan Kadota melotot tak percaya.

"Ne, Kasuka, arigatou... cup"

Kasuka mengerjab sekali saat Izaya menciumnya di pipi. Pria itu kali ini tersenyum cerah berjingkrak senang mengitari Kasuka. Pemuda tampan itu membuang napas lelah. Sepertinya Izaya tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini untuk mengganggunya.

.

.

Kasuka diam mematung didepan pintu kamar Shizuo yang tak tertutup melihat sang kakak yang sibuk membolak-balik majala sport yang baru dibelinya kemarin dengan tidur telentang tanpa mengenakan atas, majalah itu terlihat lusuh padahal baru saja di buka bungkus plastiknya.

"Bisa bicara?"

Shizuo mengerling kesal kearah Kasuka, tak merasa gentar, Kasuka berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dengan dekorasi seadanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Shizuo menutup majalahnya kesal, bangkit dari tidurnya lalu kini duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Cemburu?"

"Pada Izaya-san."

Mata Shizuo memicit, pemuda berambut pirang itu hampir saja membanting ranjangnya kalau saja dia tak ingat jika ibunya pasti akan mengomel panjang.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya?"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan, Izaya menyukaimu?"

Shizuo bisa melihat sang adik tersenyum sinis, hah~ sungguh, berhadapan dengan perasaan dan keluarga itu sungguh menguras pikirannya.

"Aku tahu, sungguh kau tak cemburu?"

Rahang Shizuo mengeras, bibirnya mengatup rapat, dan buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat di genggam erat. Kasuka bukannya buta, dia tahu persis reaksi sang kakak saat ini.

"... jika aku katakan aku menyukai Izaya-san, apa kau keberatan?"

"Kau?"

Shizuo lepas kontrol, baru kali ini dia merasa hampir gila, hampir saja Shizuo membanting tubuh Kasuka yang sudah mengambang di di udara akibat kerah baju sang adik yang di tarik paksa.

"Katakan jika kau cemburu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua Heiwajima itu saling menatap sampai akhirnya Kasuka menghembus napas berat.

"Jika kau katakan kau cemburu, aku tak akan mendekatinya, tapi jika tidak, aku yang akan mendekatinya..."

"Oke, aku cemburu puas!"

Kasuka tersenyum lembut, dia bisa melihat Shizu terlihat sangat kacau, bahkan pemuda itu bernapas pendek-pendek berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tubuh Kasuka kembali memijak bumi, pemuda berwajah selalu datar itu menatap Shizuo yang mencengkram rambutnya kuat, beribu emosi kesal dan marah tertahan di wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan mendekatinya."

"Yang jadi masalah, selama ini bukan kau yang mendekati dia, tapi dia yang terus mendekatimu, Kasuka. Kau mengerti kan sekarang masalahnya dimana."

Kasuka menepuk pundak Shizuo pelan, pemuda itu terus menatap bagian belakang kepala sang kakak datar.

"Jika kau terus diam kau tak akan mendapatkannya."

"Jika aku menyatakan yang sesungguhnya, dia akan menertawakanku."

"Kasuka, Shizuo waktunya makan malam!"

Kedua kakak adik itu saling menatap saat suara sang ibu terdengar nyaring memanggil mereka berdua, menghela napas berat, Shizuo beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kasuka yang menatap punggunya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Yooo, maaf baru updet, dan sori pendek...**

 **Saya kehabisan ide... wkwkwk... maaf gak balas repyu, tapi percayalah repyu kalian adalah motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. #hug_shizu_chan... #dibuang_kelaut...**

 **Repyu lagi please...**

 **-^Micky_Milky^-**


End file.
